The overall goal of the administrative core is to provide scientific and technical guidance for the development and operation of the beamlines, provide administrative services for ongoing operation of the NE-CAT, and oversee an active user program for both on-site and remote access. The administrative core also oversees the development of RAPD, NE-CAT's automated data collection and analysis software, supports the NE-CAT Web site, and interfaces with APS, ANL, and DOE. NE-CAT's administrative structure has evolved over the past 15 years into a highly cohesive and effective group. The NE-CAT Director, Dr. Steven Ealick (35% effort), has 25 years of experience in overseeing the development and operation of synchrotron beamlines. Dr. Ealick resides in Ithaca, NY and travels to the Advanced Photon Source about once a month. Dr. Malcolm Capel is the NE- CAT Deputy Director (20% administration) and is responsible for the day to day operation of the NE-CAT Resource. The remainder of his effort is devoted mostly to beamline maintenance and improvements. Dr. Kanagalaghatta Rajashankar is NE-CAT Associate Director (20% administration). He oversees the user program and the remainder of his effort is devoted to user support, user training and outreach. Dr. Frank Murphy is NE-CAT Assistant Director (20% administration). He oversees maintenance and development of RAPD, and the remainder of his effort is devoted to user support, user training and outreach. The four person management team is assisted at the APS by Ms. Cyndi Salbego, who administers the user program and NE- CAT Web site, and a halftime administrative assistant in Ithaca (currently Ms. Judy Wood) who is responsible for interfacing with the Department of Chemistry and Chemical Biology, College of Arts and Science, and Cornell University infrastructure and for organizing, data gathering, and reporting. The remainder of the NE- CAT staff comprises six staff scientists at APS, a halftime staff scientist in Ithaca, and two technicians. NE-CAT receives regular input from the NE-CAT Resource External Advisory Committee and the NE-CAT Executive Committee. The Administrative Core is responsible for allocating beamtime, which is coordinated with the APS Users Office, for scheduling users, and for ensuring that APS safety protocols are followed. Finally, the Administrative Core is responsible for collecting and reporting metrics that demonstrate impact of the resource. These include monitoring beam time usage, number of users, number of groups, user funding sources, and level of demand for NE-CAT beamlines. Productivity is measured by publications and PDB entries resulting from NE-CAT data, and communicating scientific highlights. Finally, the Administrative Core is responsible for monitoring training and dissemination activities, and for evaluating and promoting workforce and user diversity.